Their Luck
by csinycastle85
Summary: Dave meets someone special.
1. Prologue: Happiness-Beginning

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do. Canon in D is owned by Johann Pachelbel and A Thousand Years is owned by Christina Perri.**

 **Author's Note: After reading Criminal fanfiction and episodes this idea popped into my head. Please be nice this is my first Criminal Minds fic and a doing a character/OC pairing right away.**

 **Beta'd by: Marie2172**

 **Pairing: David Rossi/OC**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Prologue: Happiness-Beginning**

* * *

Monday, August 15, 2016

Today was a big day for David Rossi. Today he was marrying the true love of his life. His life wasn't the only that changed. His bride's life did as well.

After the bridal party which consisted Alex, Penelope, Emily and JJ were at their place, the instrumental version of A Thousand Years began to play. Taking a deep breath, the bride looked at Hotch and he asked, "Ready?"

Smiling, the bride replied, "Yes I have been ready for a long time."

The back door opened and she began her long walk down the aisle. After making brief eye contact with the guests the raven-haired bride made eye contact with her groom. Dave looked suave in his tuxedo. She felt her heart rate rise as she walked closer and closer. When Dave saw his bride, he was completely floored. His amour was walking down the aisle in a strapless gown that was made of sheath, with beads and a graceful side drape bodice that hugged her body; it made her look all the absolutely beautiful and radiant.

When Hotch had escorted the bride to the front of the flowered arch altar the guests could swear that they saw tears forming in his eyes. Once Hotch had placed her hand into Dave's, he took his place along with the rest of the groomsmen Reid, Derek, and Will.

The officiant began the ceremony. However, neither Dave nor the bride could hear what was said. Instead, they were in their own little world. They both knew what the other was thinking about; the very day their lives changed.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the prologue! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Few Years Earlier

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: Starts between season 8 and 9.**

 **Beta'd by: Marie2172**

 **Chapter 1: A Few Years Earlier**

* * *

-Four years earlier, summer 2013-

This can't be happening. This is not the way that Shauntelle Zhang had pictured dying. A few days earlier Elspeth Roquemore had taken her by force, made her miserable by torturing and injuring her. Now she had been dragged to the baseball stadium and was now sitting on the railing with a knife to her. As she was being held, there she had a few thoughts helped her stay calm. One was of JJ and her friends, and of course, Dave. In the past four years that she has known the team, she had formed a deep friendship with each member of the team including Dave. She remembered the first gathering had with the team.

 _-Flashback: September 2012-_

 _Shauntelle had settled in nicely. Two months following her mother's death, she took time off from her studies. She moved from Pittsburg to DC where her former babysitter JJ who helped Shauntelle get a job with the FBI daycare center and an apartment. Pretty soon Shauntelle got to know JJ's team when she went to breakfast with the team and got to know them better._

 _During their breakfast, Hotch was the first to initiate the conversation. "So Shauntelle, tell us about yourself and how long have you known JJ."_

 _With a nervous smile, Shauntelle began. "Well, I was born and raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I was the only child as were my parents. JJ was my babysitter until_

 _I started high school. After that, we stayed in touched and she helped me through navigating the high school years."_

 _Blake took the lead from Hotch and asked, "I heard you are bilingual. Which other languages can you speak?"_

 _Shauntelle added, "Yes. Besides English, I can speak Mandarin, Portuguese, and Spanish. My parents taught me both Mandarin and Portuguese as soon as I could talk. I picked up on Spanish when I started grade school and learned a little bit of Italian in high school."_

 _Dave took the lead and asked, "Quali sono i tuoi colori preferiti ?" What are your favorite colors?_

 _Shauntelle replied as best she could, "I miei colori preferiti sono il blu , arancio, rosso , verde e viola." My favorite colors are blue, orange, red, green and purple._

 _The crew was impressed with her spot-on pronunciation. Dave commented. "Wow, I am impressed."_

 _Nerves that Shauntelle had been experiencing had now subsided; now she was feeling at east. Right, then their food had arrived, which consisted of waffles, fruit, and yogurt, pancakes vegetarian scramble, hash browns, omelet, bagel and cream cheese and lastly oatmeal._

 _As they ate the question continue to come. Morgan asked, "Okay growing up who were you closer, your mom or dad?"_

 _Shauntelle answered, "I was close to both. They both taught me the value of manners, being polite and honest and working hard. Dad taught me the value of working hard and saving money. My mom, it fostered my love for many things including spending time at an animal shelter, reading and learning new things."_

 _Morgan said looking at his baby girl, "That is great that on keeping an open mind on new things."_

 _Penelope took the cue and asked, "Have you tried your hand at coding?"_

 _Shauntelle replied, "No that is something I have always wanted to learn but never know where to start."_

 _Penelope added, "Great, come by sometime and I can teach you."_

 _To which Shauntelle responded, "Thank you I would like that."_

 _The conversation continued to flow and soon came upon babysitting experience and they were laughing at how toddlers love toilet paper._

 _The whole crew laughed especially JJ and Aaron. They knew what it was like to have a kid get into toilet paper at a young age._

 _A short while later Reid said, "You mentioned you love to read. Who is your favorite author?"_

 _Shauntelle didn't even have to think about this when she replied, "I have many favorites. Three of my favorites are Jane Austen, Alexandre Dumas, and Charlotte Bronte. Any novel by them is a great read."_

Following the breakfast, she had with the team Shauntelle formed close friendships everyone on the team. They had all encouraged her to continue her studies which she did. She transferred her previous credits earned at her prior university to George Washington University. There she switched her major from child development to computer science classes.

Everything was well, except for one thing. Lately, she was starting to feel something funny develop within her. Besides feeling all warm inside, she was feeling the classic symptoms of having a crush on someone: imagination go into overdrive, constantly restless, bouts of insomnia and overthinking a lot. The one symptom that was heightened when she was near Dave was her imagination going into overdrive.

She knew that didn't sound right; he is old enough to be her father and yet there was something about him that made her feel happy and confused at the same time. There was something about Dave that made Shauntelle all tingly. However, was something about Dave that drew Shauntelle in early on. As time went on she soon had developed a crush on Dave. Problem was, as time went on her crush grew. She recalled the time she talked to the JJ, Penelope, and Alex regarding her crush.

 _There was one way to figure things out and that was to talk with her friends. So she decided to invite JJ, Penelope, and Alex to girls' night out. They talked and caught up before Shauntelle asked, "Can I ask you guys I need to ask you something?"_

 _With a drink in hand, Penelope asked, "What about, girlie?"_

 _Shauntelle fidgeted a little and smiling a shy smile. "Well, lately I have been feeling, well I have been feeling warm and tingly all over and…"_

 _Without missing a beat Alex jumped in. "I think to know what it is about."_

 _JJ finished, "You, my girl, have a crush on David Rossi. Am I correct?"_

 _All three looked at Shauntelle, waiting for her to answer. There was no turning back now and there was no denying it either. So, Shauntelle nodded her head and JJ, Penelope, and Alex all made loud squeals and Penelope added, "I knew it! I kind of saw it coming."_

 _Shauntelle sipped her drink and asked, "You did? When?"_

 _JJ added, "Well, at Christmas party I saw the two of you exchange subtle glances."_

 _Alex added, "There is also something else I noticed recently."_

 _Shauntelle looked at Alex and she said, "I saw him get nervous around you and zone out. There was this time during our recent case reviews, I saw he was in his own little world before coming back."_

 _Alex paused for a second before continuing. "Oh and one time he walked into the glass door on the way, which has never happened."_

 _Shauntelle winced; now she knew how the small bruise came about on his head. At least she had her feelings halfway confirmed. However, she was still wasn't sure if he liked her. Wait, what she is feeling can't go wrong because two profilers and one technical analyst have all noticed it as well. Right now, only time will tell._

 _Sensing her fears, Penelope said, "Yes, he has had three divorces. He also has a reputation that precedes him, but when he finds the right woman it could all go away. You never know Elle; you may very well be the one."_

She had been planning on telling David but when she found out that he was already in a relationship with BAU Sections Chief, Erin Strauss, she decided it would be best to remain silent about her crush. She tried not show it but she knew that JJ, Penelope, and Alex saw through her and how she was crushed.

She was completely lost in thought until she felt the knife to her neck to tighten. It was tight enough to cause the sharp edge to cut the skin, which brought her back to her present situation of how her hostage situation came to be. She met Darren Roquemore shortly after Erin Strauss had been killed by The Replicator, John Curtis. While she still had a crush on Dave, she was there to support him through a tough time but kept her distance. It was her relationship with Darren that got her into this mess; long story short, Darren ended the relationships quickly and his father moved in on his exes, which pushed Elspeth into the deep end.

Somehow Mrs. Roquemore knew what Shauntelle was thinking and it angered her…big time.

Tightening her grip Elspeth asked menacingly, "What are you think about you, hussy?"

Breathing the best she could Shauntelle said haughtily, "Ha, like you would care."

Readjusting her sitting position on the railing she tightened the chokehold. Elspeth whispered threateningly, "Wrong answer. Your life will end today and here you little bimbo. This ought to teach you not to flirt and seduce men who are unavailable."

Pausing briefly Elspeth continued, spitting it out with disgust, "I know you like him even as he was in mourning. If this is the last thing I do I will make sure you will never see Agent Rossi ever again."

Shuantelle gulped. She didn't intend for this to happen. She hoped they would find her soon.

As this was all going on, Dave and the team were closing in on the location Penelope had given them. Everyone was on edge including Dave and JJ. Dave prayed that Shauntelle would be all right.

When they had arrived at the location where their suspect was holding Shauntelle, they had to hurry since they knew the suspect was delusional, armed and dangerous and that in itself is a lethal mix. As they exited the SUV, Hotch began giving orders. "Reid, you stay here and be ready to call for an ambulance; there is a chance Shauntelle will need one. Blake, you and Morgan go to the field and keep your eye on the suspect and the hostage. Rossi, JJ, come with me."

Everyone nodded and went their separate directions. As Rossi, Hotch and JJ made their way to the pinnacle of the stadium, they heard over the radio as Alex started to speak. "Hotch, we have a visual of Elspeth and Shauntelle at the very top. They are dangerously close to going over."

Hotch replied, "Copy that."

When Hotch. Rossi and JJ reached the top, Rossi yelled out, "FBI! Don't move."

With their weapons pointed at them, Hotch began, "It is over Elspeth—let Shauntelle go and no one gets hurt."

Tightening her grip, Elspeth said, "Let this wench go? Over my dead body, she is the reason I lost everything. This floozy is coming with me."

JJ stepped closer, her weapon trained at Elspeth and said, "Believe us, we know your pain, but taking an innocent life is not the answer. We know you killed your husband and every single one of your husband's mistresses. Your son already lost his father, do you think he wants to lose his mother as well? Think of your son."

Elspeth hesitated, but then said, "Yeah, right. Darren has said he wanted nothing to do with me."

David took his turn, "We talked with Darren and he said he wants you in his life despite what has happened. Now please, let Shauntelle go."

Elspeth wavered yet again this time to ponder. However, she was not going to fall for anything anymore, not even what the agents are telling her. She still decided to take Shauntelle with her.

Right before she decided to go over, Elspeth make eye contact with Dave and say, "Say goodbye to your precious Shauntelle, you will never see her again." 

As she leaned over the railing and fell over, Hotch, JJ and Rossi yelled "No!" They holstered their guns and rush forward to help. They looked down and they all saw that Elspeth had fallen to her death, but Shauntelle was holding on to the edge just barely. As JJ, Dave and Hotch helped pull over Morgan radioed in saying, "Hotch, I have sent for coroners to come and pick up the deceased."

Hotch replied, "Copy that."

Dave then radioed Reid, "Reid you can send up to EMTs. Reid then radioed in and said, "Already did."

No sooner had JJ, Dave and Hotch pulled Shauntelle back over the railing, JJ was the first to say, "You're safe now Elle, you're safe. It is all over."

Shauntelle made eye contact with the three agents and then blacked out. David caught her before she hit the ground and Hotch radioed, "Send in the EMTs now!"

Everything happened in a blur; the medics came in quickly and David helped place Shauntelle on the stretcher as JJ gave them information on Elle. After the paramedics got her hooked up, when they were ready to go. The EMTs said to the agents, "We will have her taken to George Washington University Hospital."

JJ said, "I will go with Shauntelle."

They all nodded and got into the SUV and followed the ambulance. Once they arrived at the hospital JJ said they would have to wait for the doctor to come and give them updates.

Then everything seemed to slow down. As they sat and waited he looked around the hospital. As they waited Penelope had shown up at the hospital and asked, "How is she?"

JJ told Penelope what happened and Penelope then went to café to get everyone a drink. The minutes seemingly continued to drag by they were getting antsy—Reid had his eyes closed and quietly regurgitated random facts, Morgan was saying a quiet plea, Blake was talking with Hotch. JJ had made a quick to Will and Henry to let them know that Shauntelle had found. Right then was when Dave was beginning to notice how busy the staff was and how the prints on the wall were starting to show signs of wear along the edges where gurneys were and had been lined up. As he continued to wait he could also smell a strong scent of bleach.

Not able to take it anymore Dave got up and began pacing. He paced back and forth…pondering amongst many things. He just hoped Shauntelle would be all right after all she had been through. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear JJ walk up to him and place her hand on his shoulder. When he did he turned around and saw a comforting smile.

Right, when Penelope came back with drinks when they heard, "Family of Shauntelle Zhang?"

JJ jumped out of her chair first. She showed her badge and asked, "I am Agent Jarreau. Shauntelle does not have any immediate family as her parents are deceased. My colleagues and I are her families now. How is she doing Doctor?"

The doctor replied, "Well the less severe of the injuries are the lack of liquids and food causing hunger and dehydration and the lack of sleep causing sleep deprivation. Her more severe injuries that she incurred are a bruised face, swollen eye and shallow knife wounds on her throat. She had also sustained numerous bruised ribs, fractured left tibia, and a broken right ankle. After all that, she is lucky to be alive."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and they all hugged each other. They knew she would pull through. They also know that she had ways to go in order to heal.

The doctor then cleared his throat and continued, "We are going to keep her for a two days."

David asked, "Can we see her?"

The doctor replied, "She is heavily sedated so she will be out for the rest of the day. You can come by tomorrow to see her."

They all nodded, thanked the doctor, and walked out. JJ and Dave were the last to leave; there was something she needed to clear up. "Dave? I have something to tell you."

Dave turned around to face JJ and he asked, "What is it JJ?"

JJ sighed. "I know Elle will not be happy I said this but she has a crush on you for some time now but she choose not to say anything. What you do with this information is up to you."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Beta'd by: Marie2172**

* * *

Dave had been stunned—JJ's revelation threw him for the loop. Shauntelle had liked him? How could he have not seen it coming? With his divorces, he should have been more in tune. Of course, he had been with Erin so it wasn't like he could do anything about it then.

Now he has been given a second chance and he fully intends to make the most of it. Right, then he went to the office knowing that Hotch would be there finishing up the case by filling out the paperwork. Right then Hotch lifted his head and his asked, "What can I do for you, Dave?"

Dave replied, "I need vacation time to help Shauntelle recover and…"

Hotch held up his hand. "Say no more I will take care of the paperwork. Take the time you need to help her. Take care of her."

Dave nodded and left to go home to get a room ready for the long term guest.

On the morning that Shauntelle was discharged everyone had come to see her before they were called in for a case, except for Dave who had time off. Everyone helped out when Shauntelle was discharged he was there to pick her up and took her back to his place to recuperate. When she found out she tried to offer to pay rent from what she saved from her job. Dave turned it down and said, "You have been through enough Shauntelle. I want to help you."

Luckily for Shauntelle this all took place after the school year was over; otherwise, it would have messed up her GPA. Over the next several weeks when the team was not traveling they all pitched in to help Shauntelle's road to recovery. JJ had come by with what was left in her apartment. There was the flash drive that wasn't harmed and intact. JJ added a few photos she had when she babysitting Shauntelle and hung out with her family.

JJ also helped along with Hotch by bringing over Henry and Jack to visit Auntie Elle. Morgan helped by cheering up in the form of playful flirting and helping her discover Nas. Spencer helped by bringing her first edition books by her favorite authors.

Then there was the clothing. Although she wanted to keep some of the clothing she bought with her mom she didn't want to be reminded of the trauma that now came the clothing. So after choosing one shirt to remind her of her parents she donated the rest. Penelope smiled; she knew this would give them a chance to go shopping. So she, JJ, and Alex took Shauntelle on a shopping spree.

Dave went a step further. With her staying at his place, all her bills were delivered there. One day he received the bill for her tuition. While Shauntelle was out with shopping with JJ, Penelope, and Alex he went to the Student Accounts Office to get it completely paid off. When she found out she was speechless at first but then was eternally grateful for her group of friends; without them, she would have definitely been lost.

All was going well for her. Well at least physically. Because she was in perfect health she was healed sooner than expected what would have taken ten months took her only five months. Mentally, however, was a different story. Although she had school and friends there to distract her, nighttime was a different story. Some nights when she slept, she would whine and whimper, other nights she would be cry and thrash—Dave knew she was having nightmares due to the pain and suffering that Elspeth had inflicted on her. Though her doctor had recommended going to therapy she refused to. This continued and even though she was tired in the morning she somehow managed to get through the day. It hurt Dave to see her like this, he wanted to reach out and suggest what the doctor suggested but didn't want to be too intrusive. Finally one night it broke. She had gone to sleep and within an hour she was having nightmares. When he heard her cry out, "Please, please, don't hurt me I will do whatever you want. No, no, NOOOOOOOOO."

Judging by the sound of it something bad happened and she was full on crying. Dave rushed out of his room and ran to hers. What he saw tug at his heart strings. He went over and gently shook her. Shauntelle awoke and trying to see in the dark who it was who woke her. When she saw it was Dave she completely broke down and grabbed on to Dave and sobbed. Dave held her close and comforted her. He stayed with her for the rest of the night and after crying for a bit she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Shauntelle woke up feeling an arm wrapped around her and that it felt warm and cozy; she had not felt like that in quite a lot of time. When she turned her head she saw it was Dave who was there. Next to her, asleep.

Suddenly the crush and feelings she had suppressed had all come flooding back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Telling Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Beta'd by: Marie2172**

 **Previews of/Spoiler for: 200 (9.14)**

* * *

It had been five months since her rescue and two months since she finally let her bottled emotions go and began the real road to recovery. Ever since she realized that she needed to seek professional help, which she did. With support from friends, the therapy sessions she was getting better and stronger each and every day. At this time Dave didn't think it would be time to tell her of the feelings he developed for her. Shauntelle had also wanted to say something to Dave regarding her crush but wasn't able to. A lot of the time the cases took their time and he didn't get to say it.

Since Shauntelle was living Dave's place she stayed with Penelope when Dave and the team went out of town. Then things got really crazy, not to mention scary. A few weeks into the New Year, not only was JJ kidnapped but the BAU Section Chief Mateo Cruz was taken as well which made everyone on edge. JJ is one of her best friends and she didn't want anything to happen to her, she had her own family after all.

During the investigation, Shauntelle had finished her classes for the day and was heading to the library to study when she got a call from Dave. When she answered, she heard a slight nervousness coming through, "Dave, any progress on finding JJ and Matt

Dave answered, "We are trying our best. Where are you right now?"

Shauntelle replied, "I just got out of my last class for the day and going to the library to study before going home. Why?"

With a sigh, he said, "I would feel better if you were here instead. Better safe than sorry."

Normally Shauntelle would protest, but sensing the fear in his voice, she obliged. Bidding adieu to her classmates, she made her way towards Quantico where she stayed in Derek's office for the time being. A short time later, the team headed out to a location where JJ was supposedly held. She tried to study, but was on edge; she knew the risks of being an FBI agent and hoped they would be all right. A little while later, she got word that they had rescued both JJ and Cruz. She breathed a sigh of relief now that she knew her best friend had been saved. This was the most anxiety she ever experienced since her own ordeal last summer.

An hour and a half later, the team assembled at a bar and where they chatted. Shauntelle finally met the esteemed Emily Prentiss and she got along great with her as well As the team had mingled, Emily had pulled Shauntelle aside to talk and personally get to know her better.

Once they had gotten their drinks, Emily got straight to the point. "So Shauntelle, I heard a rumor going around that you really like Dave and that he likes you too."

Choking on her drink, Shauntelle managed to swallow what she had sipped. She wiped her mouth with the napkin Emily gave her. Before Shauntelle could answer, Emily smiled and said, "Don't worry, when I was with the team, the news always traveled this fast."

When she was able to speak, Shauntelle said, "I do like Dave, but I am not sure if he likes me. I have talked with JJ, Penelope, and Alex and had been planning on telling him. I am just a bit scared and…"

Emily placed a hand on Shauntelle's hand and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry about that because I have noticed how Dave looks at you."

Before Shauntelle could say anything or talk any further, they were joined by Alex, Penelope, and Derek. They conversed about other things while Derek became flirtatious with all four of them. Dave, in the meantime, was in a different part of the bar nursing his drink when JJ came by. Sitting down, JJ asked, "Dave, is everything okay? You seem out of it."

David snaps his head up and says, "Huh, yeah I am fine."

After a brief pause, JJ asked, "Have you told Shauntelle yet?"

Dave choked on his drink. When he was able to talk he said, "Wow JJ way to cut to the chase."

Dave then added. "No I haven't, the timing never seems right."

JJ asked, "Okay Dave what is really stopping you?"

Dave said, "Well, I am not sure I am ready to love again after what happened to Erin."

JJ patted him on the arm. When she first heard Dave and their late sections chief were in a relationship, she was a bit surprised to hear it, but after a short time, she saw how the Ice Queen had softened up. She also saw what Strauss' death at the hands of the Replicator, John Curtis, did to Dave.

In a gentle voice, JJ said, "Dave, I know you are hurting over Strauss' death. I do know that she would want you to move on and you never know until you try."

JJ continued, "Look, she is beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful and sweet. Any man would be lucky to have her and to prove my point."

Pausing briefly, they looked just in time to see Derek talking with Emily, Alex, Penelope and Shauntelle and flirting with all of them, including Shauntelle. This got Dave's defensive side up. Dave knew that Derek was with Savannah and that he flirts harmlessly, but it still got to Dave when it concerned him.

JJ then turned back to her friend and added, "So Dave, if you want her you have to let her know and do it before some guy sweeps her away. Don't forget what I just said earlier; no more lies. Nothing but the truth from now on."

That was all the encouragement and push he needed. Turning to his co-worker and friend, Dave said, "Thanks, JJ."

Dave finished his drink and made his way over to where Shauntelle and said, "Ladies, Derek. Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to have a private word with Shauntelle."

Everyone in the group, including Emily, knew what it was about. Derek looked at Dave gave a nod that said, Dude, it is about time.

Wondering what was going on, Shauntelle turned to Emily and said, "It was very nice to meet you, Emily."

To which Emily replied, "Likewise. We will talk soon, right?"

Shauntelle nodded. Shauntelle and Dave bid the team goodnight before leading Shauntelle out of the bar and the rest of the members knew what it was about. They didn't talk much on the car ride, but when they got to the Lincoln Memorial and had sat down, he was feeling nervous again; he was not during his talk with JJ, but the nerves resurfaced. He knew it _was something he needed to do; tell her that he cares deeply about her. He thought to himself, Get a grip, Rossi; here you are, a profiler who has dealt with psychopaths, sociopaths, serial killers and everything in between and you are here telling a beautiful young woman you care about her and that scares you now?_

Apparently, he had zoned out and it took Shauntelle to bring him back, "Dave, is everything okay?"

Taking a deep breath and mustering up courage again, Dave said, "I have something to tell you."

Taking an errant strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear, he gently stroked her cheek before tilting his head to the right, leaned in and captured her strawberry red lips with his lips testing the water first with a sweet kiss. Shauntelle's eyes bugged out. Dave was kissing her! She totally was not expecting this…well she had been fantasizing this scenario for a long while now. Sure, the gentleman kissing her was old enough to be her father, but after being friends for the last several months, her crush had grown into an attraction. When she didn't respond, Dave had pulled away; he thought it was too late and had screwed up his chance, not mention their friendship. Shauntelle she knew her timing was too slow. This time, however, she wanted more. Shauntelle leaned in and whispered to him, "Kiss me again, harder this time."

Dave smiled placed his hands on the back of her head and gently pulled her in. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and soon their lips touched and there was no stopping them. They started slow then it progressed when Dave gently used his tongue to poke her lips. She granted permission by opening them and they were soon engaged in a duel for tongue dominance. As they made out, Shauntelle no longer felt cold as the kiss set off warmth within her. During the kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair and took in the intoxicating scent of his cologne while Dave took in the invigorating fragrance of her floral lotion. They soon parted lips in order to get air into their lungs, even it was cold air. Both of them were out of breath but were smiling.

She had gotten many kisses in the past, but this one she just made the others look meek.

Shauntelle was the first to speak, "Wow, just wow."

Dave began talking, "I think you can tell from that kiss that I really like you a lot. If you agree to go on a date with me, I will show you how much I care. I didn't forget how badly you have been hurt in the past, so we will go slow and…"

Shauntelle took one hand away and placed a finger on his lips to quiet him and said, "There is a confession I need to make. I have had a big crush on you for a while now, but I just didn't have it in me to tell you, until now. Yes, I will go on a date with you."

His smile grew now that he knew that his feeling isn't unrequited. Dave and Shauntelle stayed with each other for a little while longer with his arms wrapped around her before taking her back home. They ended the night with another passionate kiss before parting for the night. One thing was for certain; they both knew it was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the third chapter. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dating Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Beta'd by: Marie 2172**

* * *

Shauntelle couldn't be happier! Her therapy sessions, life, school were all going well. The best part was her love life. She had gone from being dating one guy to the next to being with the most loving and caring gentleman she has ever met!

For their first date, Shauntelle all Dave had said was to wear comfortable clothing to bring forth knowledge and an appetite. As she got ready in her room she was feeling the nerves. What she didn't realize was that Dave was a bit nervous as well. He wanted her to have the best first date. After getting recommendations from Morgan and the crew, Dave decided to try out Trivia Night at a local bar and grill.

Soon he had picked her up and they headed to their very first bar trivia. After they had arrived, a few people were there already waiting for the night to begin. They were seated and had placed their orders. While they waited, they chatted about anything. During their chat, Dave learned that Shauntelle liked almost all genres of music—just not the loud types. They talked for a while and soon the game started.

A few hours later they emerged from the restaurant victorious. Who knew that Dave knew the largest desert would be Antarctica? Or that Shauntelle knew the answer about the Chinese delicacy that is not loved in the western world? Okay, maybe that was given considering her heritage. When they got back to his place she said, "Dave, I had a great time. We should do trivia night more often."

To which Dave replied, "Of course. It was my pleasure dolcezza."

Right after he said it, he pulled her in kissed her. Reveling in the kiss and loving the feel of his beard on her face, she quickly deepened the kiss and they made out for a few minutes. They continued but soon parted lips.

They leaned forehead to forehead for a little while but when the phone rang Dave knew he was being called in for another case. Before they did he said to her, "I will call you beautiful."

Just before parting, he gave her another kiss, this time, chaste and on the cheek. Once she had gone in, she knew she was a complete goner and now there was no turning back.

Their second date had been planned but with her studies and the team being called away on a case in Vermont called him and the team away, they had to wait. While they were away, Shauntelle remembered Valentine's Day was coming up, but what would she give him? They weren't steady yet and he had most everything he could want already. Then she thought of it-she loved how the feeling of his beard on her skin when he kissed her; now she knew just what to get him.

The morning after the team had arrived back, Dave came and picked Shauntelle up. Their second date comprised of two parts. The first part was going to a Farmer's Market where they picked up a few items. The second part was when they went back to her place and made lunch and a few nutritious dishes in which she could take leftovers with her for lunch. As they cooked he had spontaneously surprised her by kissing her as she was washing the veggies before going back to cook the pasta. That move made her love him more, wait did her brain did what she think it did, send her a message that she loved him? She looked over at him and caught a smile from him and her heart sped up; yep her brain was not playing tricks on her. However, she did not think it was the right to say the three little words, not yet anyway.

Once they completed the cooking they sat down to eat, they chatted and asked more intimate questions. One of the questions Dave asked was, "Where did you go on your last vacation?"

Shauntelle thought for a bit and answered, "Well truthfully, I have never really been anywhere further than a few day-cations for my birthday and summer."

Dave nodded, knowing her father was a hard worker trying to earn as much money to help them live comfortably. He then asked, "Okay, where would your dream trip be if someone gave you a free airline ticket to go anywhere?"

Shauntelle pondered, "I would like to visit a country in Western Europe. No country in particular just that one day."

Dave asked subtly, "Are you sure?"

Shauntelle replied, "Actually there are five countries on the top of my list, "Spain, England, Italy, Sweden, and Austria."

Dave smiled he made a mental note that one day he would take her on a tour starting with Great Britain, which gave him a great idea. He said, "Now it is your turn to ask me a question."

Shauntelle thought about it. One of the things her mother had taught her was to not be selfish and think of people before yourself so she knew just what to ask, "Which charities are you most passionate about?"

Dave smiled, "One any charities that would help our veterans who have served in the armed forces and then there is the one for ALS."

Thought it was still tough for him to talk about it, he told her about his first ex-wife Carolyn and how she had ALS or Lou Gehrig's disease and had passed not long after telling him the bad news. Shauntelle nodded as Dave talked, this was the first time he had opened about his past wives, well one of them so far.

The second part of the date was more fun. That night, she and Dave invited the team for bowling night since not only Will and Savannah had the night off, but Jess did too. Plus, Alex's husband, James, was in town visiting, so it was good timing. Shauntelle had invited Jack and Henry to come along, but Henry had invited Jack to a sleepover and JJ's mom, Sandy, was watching them.

They got to the bowling alley and right before they had gotten their shoes Shauntelle said, "Okay, we will first play a game of females vs. males and the Couples Team A and Couples Team B. Any questions?"

Penelope raised her hand, "Okay, I know who's on which team for the ladies vs. gents, but how about Couples Team A and B?"

Shauntelle smiled and said, "Okay I can assign now or we can wait until the first game is played, then decide."

With that, the games started. Between that and the food and drinks, they all had fun and much-needed stress relief. By the end of the night, Shauntelle, JJ, Alex and Savannah beat the guys and Shauntelle, Dave, Alex and James and Morgan and Savannah had the beat Aaron, Jess, Will, JJ, Reid, and Penelope. When one of them wanted to continue, Shauntelle saw how late it was and she needed to be up early for an early class. So they decided to call it a night.

-x-

Over the next several weeks when Dave and the team weren't on the case or when she wasn't busy at work or school, she spent time with Dave. Some things that couples do when going on dates: movies, dinner, and dancing as well as watching sunsets and sunrises, sports games events, picnics, and help babysit Jack or Henry. Then there were sightseeing places the non-tourist locale gems. Who knew there was so much history to be learned from the sites that aren't usually visited by the tourists? The best part was when they had a movie night watching classics and more modern movies. In the romantic classics, they would imitate kissing scenes and others they would mute and improvise for the other movies.

Thus far their dates went well, but the best and important part was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dating part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

 _-One year later, February 2015-_

It was now twelve months later and they were as happy as ever. All of their friends were happy that they were together. During this time that they were together, there was a change at the BAU. Alex had resigned and went to Boston to teach and Kate Callahan joined the team. Like the person she was, accepting. After getting to know Kate and her family she became close to Kate.

Now with Valentine's Day coming up, Dave knew exactly what to do for that special night. He already had the details planned out when the team was called to go to Pittsburg. It had been an exhausting case but the thought of Shauntelle kept Dave going. When he got back he reconfirmed the hotel reservations before getting sleep.

The next morning, before they went he said to her, "Before we go ice skating, you need to pack a bag, enough for a week."

Shauntelle looked at him funny. Before she was able to ask, he said, "You will know in due my time my dear."

Taking his word for it, she finished her last bite of food and headed to get ready for the day of skating/ Dave took her ice skating at the Washington Harbor Ice Rink. He had arranged ahead of time a short skating lesson and after that, they went out on their own. Although the lessons helped, they were still wobbly and held on to each other as they skated. They had fun and afterward, he took her out to lunch nearby. They chatted to continue to get know each other better. To this day both Shauntelle and Dave were learning something new about each other every day. One question Dave asked was, "Do you want to get married?"

Shauntelle pondered and said, "Wow the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question. Yes, I do. However, I want to find someone who is the right fit for me and complements me."

Dave said, "Your turn to ask a question."

Shauntelle thought very deeply and asked, "For what in your life do you feel most grateful for?"

Dave thought, wow that is a deep question, then again I asked a thought provoking question myself.

Giving it some thought Dave answered, "Well, I am most grateful for the best group of people I get to work with each and every day and still be able to write and tour when I need to."

Dave paused for a bit he had to save the best for last. He continued, "However, the one thing I am most grateful for is you. Having you in my life is the best thing that has ever happened."

Shauntelle didn't even have time to react when suddenly he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Shauntelle smiled into the kiss before responding. They kissed for a bit when they pulled apart for air. Right, then Shauntelle said, "Dave, I got something for you."

She reached into the bag she had and pulled a medium sized box and handed it to him. Once he opened and a beard wash and oil set he said, "My darling, I love it thank you."

After chatting for a little while longer they headed home, or so Shauntelle thought. When he pulled into a parking spot at the airport, she asked, "Dave, what is going on?"

Smiling he reached into his suit and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Shauntelle. She took the envelope and opened it. She pulled out flight tickets to the Bahamas and a folded paper. She then opened the paper and saw it was confirmation at a hotel resort. When she read where they were going to, she gasped. She looked at Dave. Dave smiled; he took her hands in his. "Shauntelle. I am hoping that you will join me for a few days in a tropical location to celebrate Valentine's Day Weekend."

Shauntelle thought **_so that is why he wanted to pack a bag for_**. After a brief pause, Shauntelle spoke. "Dave, it is my honor to join you for a tropical vacation."

Dave leaned in for a kiss and said, "Well then let's go. Our flight leaves in two and a half hours!"

They exited the car and headed to the terminal for their flight. When they arrived at the destination Shauntelle was in awe; she had never thought that in her life or dream that she would be able to come to a place that was splendid. Then again, she was dating David Rossi and she knew that he would do anything to make her life more fun.

He had booked a room for two with two beds and it had a fun package included: water slides, many different pools, white sand beaches, seeing sea creatures in the lagoons not to mention the river rides on rolling waves. She was definitely having the time of her life.

The ultimate surprise had yet to come. The next morning Shuantelle woke up and realized it was Valentine's Day. It would be her first Valentine's Day where she is seriously dating someone. When she looked over she saw that Dave's bed was empty, but saw a note on her side of the bedside table. It read:

 _My dearest Shauntelle:_

 _Good morning la mia bellezza. Happy Valentine's Day. You may be wondering where I am. Well, I am taking care of a few things. However, you have a day of pampering waiting for you at the spa._

 _I will see you later tonight for our special night._

 _Sinceramente tuo,_

 _Dave_

Shauntelle smiled. She thanked her stars each and every day for having Dave (and the team in her life). So she got up and got ready before heading to breakfast and then headed to the spa. When she walked in she was greeted by a host who said, "Welcome Ms. Zhang. My name is Sandy and we have been expecting you. Mr. Rossi has clear instructions for your full spa experiences. Right, this way Miss Zhang."

Shauntelle grinned. Dave was really full of surprises and she loved him for that. As it turned out he had a full range of services: body treatment and massage, salon, facial as well as hair and makeup. When she was done had been given a note.

 _Shauntelle my love,_

 _Hope you have enjoyed your spa day. Now the next step is getting ready for our night. There will be a car waiting outside for you. It will take you to the Cove Atlantis part of the resort where I will meet you downstairs and take you up to a special room for our night. I will see you later._

 _With love,_

 _Dave_

She was lead into to a room where there was three racks of dresses and many shoes for to pick from.

Shauntelle shook her head. She thought **_Dave my love you have really gone out of your way._**

After looking around and she made the decision to go with a strapless and short blue satin number matched with three-inch heels. She took a deep breath—she was ready. After thanking the staff at the spa she walked out of the spa and walked only a short distance to the entrance where she saw the chauffeur holding a board with her name written on it. There she got in the car and then after a short ride, she arrived at the Cove Atlantis. The door opened and once she got out she saw Dave. He looked debonair in his tuxedo and blue and with the sly grin. She felt like she couldn't move from her spot and when she finally did, she was soon in his arms and he greeted her with a kiss. When they came apart he said, "Welcome, my Tesoro, to a night you won't soon forget."

They went in the elevator and were soon on the topmost floor of the hotel. He then led her into the suite. The floor was decorated with petals, the lighting in the suite had been dimmed and electric candles and the dinner had been set up. All in all, Shauntelle could feel the romantic ambiance. Shauntelle was so lost in thought that she almost didn't feel Dave's arms wrap around her. She whirled around said and as they leaned forehead to forehead she said, "Dave this is all incredible."

He whispered back to her, "This all for you bella."

As they had dinner, their conversation flowed easily . He had seen that she had a sauce spot on her chin and reached over and used his thumb to wipe it off. However, no sooner had he done so when Shauntelle got a hold of his right hand and licked the finger that had the sauce and sucked on the finger too. When she did that was one thing Dave didn't see coming; her being flirtatious. That was something new he needed to keep a discreet eye on.

Dinner progressed and after they had dinner and the dishes had been completed, they went to the living with their glass of wine. Once they sat down, Dave said, "Now, mi amore, I can give you the gift." He pulled from his blazer jacket a long and slender box and said, "This is for you."

Shauntelle took it and when she opened it, she gasped. It was an expensive tennis bracelet. She looked up and before she could say anything Dave said, "You are worthy of the bracelet."

Shauntelle asked, "Dave I love it. Will you put it on me?"

To which Dave replied, "I would be honored to, bella."

After he got the bracelet on, he took her hand and kissed it before clapped his hands the lights dimmed and the stereo came on. When Fly Me to the Moon came on, Dave got up and walked over to where Shauntelle was, held out his hand and asked, "Miss Shauntelle Zhang, may I have this dance?"

With a beautiful smile, Shauntelle replied, "Of course you may, Mr. David Rossi."

Placing her hands in his, he pulled her up and led her to the middle of the living room and once he had her right hand in his left hand and her left hand on his shoulder while he had his left hand on her back, they began to dance. By the time the theme song from St. Elmo's Fire began, he had his arms around her waist and she had his arms around his neck and danced slowly to the love song. They were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes when Shauntelle moved her hands upwards and when she reached his head she began to gently massage his head. Now Dave knew that she was really putting on the moves. He moved his hands upwards and after caressing her beautiful face with his rough hands, he leaned in and kissed her and they were passionately making out. They made out as long as they could when they parted lips for some air. They looked into each other's eyes and they both saw desire burning in their eyes. She whispers to him, "Take me, Dave. I am yours."

This what Dave had been waiting for, yes he could have taken her a long time ago, but he had been working hard to learn from his mistakes not to get into intercourse or relationships too soon too quickly. Plus she was vulnerable as she was working through her nightmares and stress from her ordeal. So he had to ask, "Are you sure Shauntelle? I mean we can wait until you are really ready and…"

David looked sincerely into his girlfriend's eyes and saw the spark of desire there. He leaned in and kissed her gently before asking, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush into things and…"

Shauntelle smiled; here was an old fashioned Italian Catholic gentleman who treated her like royalty and worshiped the ground she walked on. She silenced him with another kiss, a kiss that told him she was ready for what is next. She placed a finger on her love's lips and said, "I am sure."

Dave ran his fingers through her silky black hair, leaned in and first kissed the nape of her neck, moving upwards before capturing her lips, this time for a more passionate kiss which escalated to French kissing. When they broke for air, Dave then went to turn off the stereo and the electric candles and took Shauntelle by the hand and led her to their room.

Once they got there, he closed the door behind them and instantly pushed her against the back of the door and captured her lips with a bruising kiss. As they made out, she wrapped her right leg around his waist and once again wound her arms around his neck and her right hand up allowing her fingers run through his hair while keeping the other hand on his neck, letting her nails gently scratched his neck with her nails, causing him to let out a guttural groan. What Shauntelle was doing to him was driving him crazy and thought to himself, **_what a little minx!_** So he returned the favor and began his own ministrations and let his hands roam the small of her back and found the zipper and pulled it down. When the zipper was undone, he gently tugged at the material and it fell off her body and pooled at the ground. They broke the kiss and Shauntelle backed up a little and she stepped out of the dress but not her shoes, yet.

He got a good look at her and she looked so gorgeous and sexy in her lingerie; so much so that he felt his pants tightening. It had been slowly tightening all night, but now it just sped up, literally. Not able to take it anymore he pulled her into his arms, and this time instead of kissing her on the lips, he kissed her where ever there was exposed skin. When he hit a spot behind on her ear, he heard her moan and soon heard her say, "Oh, that feels so good!"

He gently nibbled that area and he heard, "Do that again!"

That did it now; she was really driving him crazy. He lifted his head up and gazed deep into her eyes and saw nothing but love there. After tucking away an errant strand He wrapped one arm around her waist as let his lips touch hers and within instant their kisses became passionate. As the kissing grew in intensity, she went to work on his shirt buttons and his pants all while he walked her backward towards the bed. When the bed hit the back of Shauntelle's knees, she fell over and pulled Dave down with her. Knowing that soon they would completely give in, whatever clothing was left had all been shed. With protection on, he whispered, "I love you, Shauntelle."

That was all it took to for her. No sooner had she said, "I love you too, Dave" when they gave into their desires they had pent up for far too long, making beautiful love far into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: An Upcoming Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Shauntelle awoke the next morning, she felt an arm protectively wrapped around her. She looked up and saw she was in a different place. It took a little while, but she remembered she was with Dave last night and a smiled appeared on her face. There was the love of her life still sound asleep. Shauntelle scooted upward and kissed him on his bearded jaw and cheek. Within a few minutes, Dave began to rouse. He was having a great dream of a certain beautiful lady and did not want to wake up. Try as he may, he could not hold on and began to wake up. When he was fully awake, he looked down and saw his lady love smiling at him. He remembered how the night before Shauntelle had a few moves of her own and how she had said, 'I never want you to stop, it feels so good' and 'keep going, keep going' was all the encouragement he needed.

He leaned down he kissed her and whispered, "Good morning my lady."

Shauntelle gave a half sleepy reply, "Good morning Dave. Last night was incredible."

Dave smiled and said, "Indeed it was."

She whispered, "Maybe it is time to let our friends know that we are official."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips and asked, "Oh we are, are we?"

Shauntelle smiled. She was so in love with the man next to her. As they laid in bed enjoying their time together she recalled how incredible their lovemaking sessions were. How he was talented and how he made her feel loved; he was even very gentle, since it was her first time. She had been with many guys but slept with none of them because it didn't feel right. This, however, felt different, a good different.

-x-

Time flew by since their special night of romance and them becoming a couple. Life has gotten much better in so many ways. First, as Dave and Shauntelle had fallen deeper and deeper in love everyone noticed; even Mudgie. So he showed the only he knew giving slobbery kisses.

The second was her academics. She had worked hard since moving to DC and she was actually going to graduate on time despite coming in as a transfer. She even secured a job in the cyber division and after she gets training with FBI she herself would become an FBI agent.

Lastly, she not only spent more time Dave but with the team as well. Kate had left the team for her maternity leave shortly after her niece Meg had been returned home after her kidnapping. With that, Tara Lewis joined the team and Shauntelle got along with her too. She even got along with Joy Struthers, Dave's daughter he didn't knew he had. The team began to wonder but JJ smiled. She knew that Shauntelle would get along with everybody and would remain nice to everyone. She met up with Kate from time to time and kept in touch with Alex and Emily via through Skype and Facetime.

-x-

Soon it was the day of graduation everyone on the team was there to see her get her diploma: Aaron, Jack, Jess, JJ, Will, Henry, Morgan, Savannah, Penelope, Reid, Tara, Kate, Chris, Meg and Matt with his family. However, there were three people who didn't come. Alex had 'said' that she and James would come but last mandatory last minute year-end meetings prevented them from being able to attend, or so Shauntelle thought. The other person who for sure couldn't be there was Emily. Two weeks earlier she wouldn't be able to come she and her team at Interpol were in the midst of a massive case that involved undercover and a takedown sting but promised to take Shauntelle shopping if she ever came to London for a visit.

When she heard the chancellor announce the name of the person ahead of her she took a deep breath. Then came her turn, "Now next graduate to receive her diploma is Shauntelle Zhang!"

When her name was announced she smiled and walked up to the stage she heard everyone in her crowd cheered and by far the loudest were indeed Jack and Henry, "Go, Auntie Elle, go!"

After the ceremony had concluded she was immediately surrounded by her surrogate family. After a round of individual pictures, Dave discreetly kissed her and then hugged her closely and said, "Complimenti mio bel Tesoro!" _Congratulations my beautiful treasure!_

When then JJ added, "We are so proud of you Elle you have come so far in such a short time."

Then JJ said, "We have first of two surprises for you."

Shauntelle looked at JJ and said, "There is more? Having you guys here means the world means the world to me."

JJ nodded and as she pulled her phone made a call and said, "Surprise #1 will you please make your way over?"

Shauntelle was wondering who it could be when she heard, "Nothing could make me miss this not even a meeting."

When Shauntelle whirled around and saw Alex and James with balloons and a major amount of gifts and a lei in hand. With a big smile on her face, Shauntelle ran to give Alex and James a big hug. Feeling giddy she said, "I am so glad you are here! But I thought…"

Alex smiled back at her friend, "No buts. Of course, this is a momentous event too big to miss. We are all so proud of you."

Right then Reid said, "I know you along with the rest of us love that Alex and James are here but we have the second surprise. Come on let's go and get something to eat. I bet we are all starved I sure am and I bet Henry and Jack are."

As soon as they had someone take their group shot and Shauntelle and a few classmates had congratulated each other they headed off to their next destination. As they were on their way, Morgan sent the text Emily we are on way!

Meanwhile Emily restaurant and were waiting at their reserved area when she got the text. She thought _Elle is going to be so surprised_.

Fifteen minutes later the Shauntelle and the crew were making their way when Penelope said, "Okay Elle for your last surprise to work you have to close your eyes."

Raising an eyebrow she did as she was told; the day so far had been filled with many surprises, she wondered how much more there were. Making sure her eyes were closed Savannah helped led her towards the table before helping take the gifts while the team and James and Alex formed a circle around Emily. Then Shauntelle heard, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Shauntelle opened her eye and the crowd opened up and she saw it was Emily standing there with a bright smile who it was and without a second thought she ran to hug Emily. Before she could say anything Emily said, "We managed to catch the bad guys and close the case much sooner. Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Shauntelle has had many great days this one really took the cake, getting her diploma after a long road traveled and spending time with her family.

Soon after graduation her boss had given her time off that coincided with Dave's annual leave and he whisked her off on a much-deserved vacation. They first stopped in Chicago to watch the Chicago Cubs play before they headed to London.

All while they were traveling, Shauntelle thought to herself funny how life is. _I remember how two years ago Dave and his team had to come to my rescue and now my life is a dream come true._

What Shauntelle didn't know was that she had a big surprise coming up one that would change her life even further.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Asking

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Once he knew everything was in place after confirming with the company providing the river cruise and the restaurant Dave went to get ready. For in a few hours, he was going to ask his girlfriend the most important question of all. Hopefully, this time, is the charm. He just hoped that nothing would wrong. However, he also knew that anything that could go wrong will, so he was keeping his fingers crossed. He had been planning this since Christmas. He had told the whole of his plan to pop the question and they all were ecstatic especially JJ. He made not only this team promise not tell but all the team Shauntelle was now working with over at the Cyber division.

Now as he got ready that was happening Emily was spending time with Shauntelle. Shauntelle was having the time of her life. They had gone to the shopping district in London and she bought a few new clothing items which included a cute sundress. When they sat down for lunch chatted and caught up. Just out of curiosity Shauntelle asked about Interpol and Emily was liking being the head. They talked for a while longer when Emily noted the time. "Whoops, I need to get you to the salon and get you ready for later."

Now Shauntelle was wondering. "What is going on later?"

Emily smirked. "Sorry, I can't tell you. You are going to have to find out later."

As she paid for the tab she smiled and thought Shauntelle won't know what hit her when she finds out the BIG surprise.

Soon Shauntelle and Emily arrived at a posh spa and there

Once the two of them were in the spa reception area, the manager with a Yorkshire accent came up and greeted them, "Welcome ladies to the Akasha Spa. My name is Zion and I am under strict instructions from Mr. David Rossi to make sure you ladies get the best possible spa experience. Before we proceed, which one of you is Ms. Zhang?"

Shauntelle stepped forward and said, "That would be me."

The manager said, "Ah yes, the guest of honor. Mr. Rossi had also arranged to have your hair, nails, and makeup done for your special night."

By now Shauntelle was totally speechless. She turned around and looked at Emily and asked: "Did you know about this last part?"

Emily said, "My dear girl since you are dating Rossi you should know he knows just how to treat his woman."

The two of them were soon shuffled off to a large room where they received the full treatment: facials, body scrub, massage and had their hair, makeup, and nails done as well. As soon as that was done, Shauntelle was led to a room and there she saw one rack of dresses and several pairs of high heels.

Before she could go and peruse the racks, she heard a gasp come from behind her. She turned around and saw Emily standing in the doorway gaping. Shauntelle broke the silence by saying, "Well don't just stand there: I could use some help here!"

Following discussions and exchanging opinions Shauntelle settled on the perfect combination a red mesh dress with high neck beading paired with a three inch high heels. The flow of the material paired help accentuate Shauntelle's body. She knew this was going to perfect.

Right, then Emily said, "Okay now it is time to get you to your next destination."

Without another word they left and Emily got Shauntelle to the next location, Eagle Wharf.

There Emily said, "Just walk straight up ahead and Dave will meet you there."

After a brief pause, Emily continued, "For what Dave had planned for you guys will no doubt be awesome. Don't worry about your purchases I will have them at my place and you can pick them up later. Good luck."

With that Emily drove off and then she heard footsteps and then a smooth voice, "Welcome Shauntelle."

When she turned around she saw Dave standing there looking debonair in his tuxedo red tie and with the sly grin. She felt like she couldn't move from her spot and when she finally did, she was soon in his arms and he greeted her with a kiss. When they came apart he said, "Welcome, my love, to a night you won't soon forget."

He offered his arm and then they got on the charter boat. When they got on Shuantelle noticed that they were the only ones. Shauntelle looked at Dave and he said, "I called in a favor."

Soon they sat down to dinner. Their conversation flowed conversation to a comfortable silence. He had seen that she had a sauce spot on her chin and reached over and used his thumb to wipe it off. As Dave did so Shauntelle placed her hand on his and brought it to her lips and kissed it. One thing was for sure, Shauntelle was irrevocably in love with Dave. Once they finished dinner they walked on the deck of the boat and Shauntelle was loving the views. As they stood close to each other Dave thought _this is it, the moment you have been waiting for._

With one arm around her waist, Dave used his other hand and reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled it out and handed to Shauntelle. Shauntelle looked at the note and then at him and he said,

"Open it."

Doing as she was asked she pulled out a letter and began to read it.

 ** _il mio Cara Mia Shauntelle,_**

 ** _Sei Bella e io sono fortunato ad averti nella mia vita Ti penso ogni Sei la mia anima gemella e ti amo più di qualsiasi cosa. Non posso vivere senza te e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te._**

 ** _You are so beautiful and I am lucky to have you in my life. I think of you every day. You are my soulmate and I love you more than anything. I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._**

When Shauntelle finished the note she felt the lack of warmth. Then she heard his voice, "Shauntelle, my dear" she looked down and her hand flew to her mouth. There was Dave down on one knee with the ring box open and the ring he presented, a 3 Three Stone Princess Cut Diamond Engagement Ring set in White Gold. Here was this gentleman who not only become her friend and helped her put her past behind her but had also become her lover and shown her what real love is.

Dave continued, "Shauntelle Zhang there is only one thing left to say, "Will you marry me?"

Replying in Italian, "Signor David Rossi, sì, lo sposerò! **_Mister David Rossi, yes i will marry you!_**

Dave smiled; the love of his life had agreed to be his wife he was overjoyed! He took the ring out and slid the ring onto her finger. Once did so he stood up and took Shauntelle into his arms and kissed her hard before picking her up and spinning her around causing her to let out a squeal.

A new chapter in their lives was about to start!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reading the seventh chapter! Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Planning

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

* * *

Being engaged to Dave was both surreal and real at the same time. Dave had given her his credit card and said that he had complete faith in her. Though she could have had a lavish wedding, she remembered what her parents told her about saving and spending, so decided on a moderately priced wedding. The planning was totally easy, she wanted to get married on a beach and found a perfect destination in at a beach and casino resort in St. Kitts. The wedding planner was completely helpful and after Shauntelle showed the planner what she wanted she had faith in the planner.

The guest list was simple. Everyone from the BAU A-Team: JJ, Will, Henry, and Michael, Aaron, Jessica, and Jack, Derek, Savannah and little Hank, Penelope Luke Alvez, Reid Tara, Cruz and his family, plus Kate, Chris, Meg, and Kate and Chris's daughter Lila, Emily, Cruz and his family, Joy, Shawn and Kai, and Alex and James.

Next came the bridal party, now that was a hard choice. She knows everyone pretty well so she had Penelope, Alex, and Emily as her bridesmaids and JJ as her matron of honor. Then was the gowns. For her gown, she found the one after trying on just one. Plus it was perfect for the beach. As for the bridal party's gowns, Shauntelle let them pick the style as long as it was a shade of red. Lastly was the parties, in place of a rowdy bachelorette party Shauntelle and the woman went to the amusement park where they had a blast. After that they on sunset hot balloon ride.

A month before the wedding. Shauntelle made the trip back home to Pittsburgh to visit her parent's grave. She hadn't been back since her mother's funeral. She knew that her parents would understand but she felt guilty for not going sooner. So on this trip, Dave and JJ went with her. When they reached the plot JJ and Dave nodded and she went ahead and started talking after placing flowers at their grave marker.

爸, 妈 对不起，我已经很长时间没有去见你. 我的生活现在是非常好。我现在住在华盛顿特区. 你记得JJ ？ 她做得很好, 她现在结婚了。 她的两个儿子都很可爱! 从她,我有见到很多的朋友. 还有什么新的？我有电脑科学的硕士和我在联邦调查局工作. 你想知道最好的部分吗？我要结婚了！他的名字是大卫和他是我曾经想要一个男人. JJ有跟我来, 大卫也有跟我来. _Dad, Mom I am sorry. I have not come by to see you in a long time. My life now is very good. I live in Washington DC now. Do you remember JJ? She is doing well too She is married now. Her two son are adorable! From her, I have many great friends. What else is new? I have my Master's Degree in Computer Science, and I am working at the FBI. Do you want to know the best part? I am getting married! His name is David and he is everything I ever wanted in a man. Mom and dad if only you could be here to meet him, I know you would like him too. JJ is here with me, David is here with me too._

Shauntelle stood up and took a step back and let JJ and Dave talk. After a while, they were on their way out when Shauntelle said, "妈和爸 我会尽量来更多地来看望你们. 我爱你." _Mom, dad, I will try to come by and visit you more. I love you._

With that Shauntelle left the cemetery with Dave and JJ and looked forward to her wedding.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reading the eighth chapter! Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Enjoying Their Time

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Chapter 9: Enjoying Their Time**

* * *

Soon it was August 15—time for their wedding. They were in paradise, the sandy beach, the salty sea air. Everything was perfect.

When they had first arrived at the resort in St. Kitts it was it was in the upper eighties and really hot. Their day, however, it was cooler. As the officiant talked, there was a slight breeze that blew in. Shauntelle smiled; she knew her parents were there in spirit. Their officiant said, "Now Dave and Shauntelle would like to say their vows. Go ahead Shauntelle."

Coming back from their deep thoughts, Shauntelle smiled. Mists gathered in her eyes and after Dave wiped it away with his thumb Shauntelle began her vow, "Dave, I had never ever thought I would find someone who showed me what real love is about and I was destined to be alone. Then two years ago you along with the team came into my life and helped make it better. However, it was you who showed me what love was really about. For that my vow to you in the presence of our guests that I will love you with faith and loyalty. I will celebrate your highs with you and console you when you are low I love you, Dave, forever and always."

Dave brought up her hands up to kiss them. He then began his vows. "Shauntelle, my love, before you came into my life at a time I thought I would be a single old man for the rest of my life. Then I saw you and I knew you would be different. You have brought happiness and joy into my life and for that, my old reputation has been laid to rest for I am pledging to you my love, loyalty, and faithfulness."

After the vows were said, there wasn't a single dry eye in the audience, the officiant then asked, "May I have the rings please."

JJ and Hotch both stepped forward and gave the officiant blessed the rings, he blessed them by saying as he held them up. "These rings are a symbol of a beginning with no end. May these wedding rings be a reminder to Shauntelle and David of the commitment they have made today as a testimony to all the world of their devotion in marriage."

Looking away from the audience and at the couple, he added, "Shauntelle and David, may the vows and promises you have made today be as ever-present in your hearts as these rings are on your fingers."

Following a brief pause, the officiant turned to Shauntelle and said, "Shauntelle, take this ring and repeat after me."

Shauntelle took the ring and as she slid the wedding band onto Dave's finger she repeated what the officiant said, "I, Shauntelle Zhang do take you, David Rossi, to be my wedded husband, to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to you so long as we both shall live."

Once Shauntelle had made sure the wedding band was snug on his finger, Dave did the same and he said, "I, David Rossi do take you, Shauntelle Zhang, to be my wedded wife, to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to you so long as we both shall live."

As soon as the ring was snug on her finger. The officiant had said a few more words before saying, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Turning to David the officiant said, "You may kiss your bride."

A big grin on his face he stepped closer and as placed his hands on her delicate face and kissed her which elicited a few awes and claps. As they kissed Shauntelle was about to wrap her arms around his waist when suddenly he moves his left arm around her shoulder, gently twisted her and he dipped her as they continued to kiss. The dip totally surprised everyone, the bride included! Hotch clapped as he smiled, she knew if anyone deserved happiness it was David; he along with everyone else on their team were happy that he found it with Shauntelle.

After Dave helped Shauntelle stand up straight on solid ground and faced each other, when the officiant said, "It is with great honor that I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi!"

Shauntelle quickly got her bouquet from JJ and getting hugs from her bridesmaids. She then joined hands with her husband, the guests cheered loudly as they began the recessional.

A short time later as they waited for their cue before going to their reception they had their arms around each other and were forehead to forehead when Dave said, "I love you, Mrs. Rossi. You look so beautiful in your gown."

Shauntelle smiled. She could sure get used to hearing being called, "Mrs. Rossi", that was for sure. Right, then she said, "I love you too, Mr. Rossi. "I have something happy I want to tell you."

Pausing briefly she began, "I…" when they heard the DJ announce, "Is everyone ready to get the party started?"

That was followed by cheering and Shauntelle thought to herself comically, darn this is going to have to wait.

As of Dave read her mind leaned in, kissed her and whispered, "You can tell me later Cara Mia."

Right then the DJ said, "Well it is my pleasure to introduce, for the very first time, "Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi!"

As the door opened to the ballroom, they walked in, hand in hand. Everyone in a festive mood as the celebrations continued for several hours.

-x-

Following many more hours of festivities which included their first dance, moving toasts from Aaron and JJ, the tossing of the bouquet and garter when they were finally on their way to celebrate wedding night, just the two of them. Once they got their honeymoon suite Dave opened the door and swept his new wife off her feet and carried her over the threshold. After they were in, Dave set her down, placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob outside and closed the door. Dave then turned to his wife pulled her and began kissing where he could find exposed skin; he was more than ready to ravish his wife tonight.

Shauntelle who was loving the sensations of his lips on her skin wrapped her arms around his neck as to give him more access to her. When she felt him finding the zipper and pulling it down she quietly whispered, "Dave, remember how I wanted to tell you something earlier but was interrupted?"

Dave still feeling on a natural high, backed his face away and replied, "Cara Mia I believe you do."

Shauntelle got out of his arms and goes to get the gift bag she had ready. She goes back to the bed and gives it to him. Dave looked at the gift bag and then her and after she sits she said, "Go ahead."

Furrowing his eyebrows he took it and opened it. Once he opened it the first item he pulled a pair of blue baby booties, followed by a pair of pink baby booties. Dave lifted his head and Shauntelle said, "Keep going."

Dave then pulled out a pregnancy test stick, a copy of the sonogram and a note with a set of pink and blue hand and footprints which read,

 _Hi, Daddy!_

 _I can't wait to meet you! I am expected to arrive on 04/21/2017 See you then!_

 _Baby Boy or Baby Girl Rossi_

Dave looked up at his wife and it dawned on him…he was about to become a dad! With a monster grin, he set the gifts down, swept Shauntelle up once again and swung her around causing Shauntelle to squeal. Now he it made sense why she hadn't been drinking coffee the last few weeks or why she wasn't drinking champagne earlier in the evening.

He pulled her in and gave her a big kiss. When they parted lips he asked, "How long have you known?"

Smiling Shauntelle added, "Five weeks."

Dave did the math and realized when she conceived.

 _Five Weeks Earlier, Early July_

 _The team had come back from New Hampshire where the unsub who had been an orphan and was unsuccessful in life. He had become jealous of the orphans who did well in life becoming successful figures, gender or occupation didn't matter. If they were successful, they were a target. He stalked them and attacked them when he could. He either killed or severely injured them. When he was cornered, he choose to jump off a building thus ending his own life rather than be taken in. Why this affected Dave a whole lot was Shauntelle. True she wasn't an orphan but still she was left on her own just a few years ago._

 _When he walked into the house, he went upstairs there he saw that Shauntelle was fast asleep. Quickly taking a much needed shower he crawled into bed. Once he did so he wrapped his arms around his fiancée. Shauntelle woke up startled but when she felt his arms and kisses she knew he was home. She turned around and gave Dave a hug and a sweet kiss. That lead to a passionate make out session. When they parted lips she asked, "Tough case?"_

 _Dave replied, "You have no idea. Right now I am here with you and want you so bad."_

Dave was out of it when Shauntelle said, "Dave? Everything okay?"

When Dave came back to reality, he pulled his wife into his embrace. He wanted to make sure he was the best possible father and there for his daughter or son when she or he needed him. Indeed their lives were just getting better and better.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the ninth chapter! One more chapter to come and as always reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Epilogue: Their New Lives

**Title: Their Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Erica Messer, Mark Gordon and CBS do.**

 **Author's Note: Well this is the last chapter and I had a lot of fun writing this story.**

 **Epilogue: Their New Lives**

* * *

-One year later, August 2017-

It was seven in the morning when Dave heard baby noises coming through the baby monitor. Dave turned around, switched the volume down as to not to disturb Shauntelle before getting quietly out of bed. He tiptoed out the room and walked to the nursery, when he got there, he looked into the crib and their little girl Jennifer Erin Rossi, or affectionately known as Jenni, was now three months old, was awake and whimpering. He was amazed at how much she looked like Shauntelle with her eyes and ears while having his nose smile and dark complexion. He picked her up and spoke softly. "Little one daddy is here."

Their daughter looked intently at Dave and began gurgling. Once he had her diaper changed he took her to get a bottle before heading to the nursery. With a burp cloth ready he sat down on the rocking chair and began feeding her. He was in awe of how lucky he is to have not only Shauntelle in his life but now a real chance at fatherhood. He remembered back to the day when their princess was born.

 _~Three months earlier May 2017~_

 _After the labor and delivery, Dave was spending time with their daughter as Shauntelle slept. Dave smiled; their baby girl was already an old soul as her eyes were open and looking around. He whispered to her, "My sweet little one welcome to the world. I am your daddy and your momma and I love you so much. You also have many aunts, uncles and cousins who love you very much munchkin and will totally spoil you with love, and of course gifts."_

 _Although she feigned sleeping she heard everything that he said and spoke up, "My darling husband, our daughter is going to need a name soon."_

 _Dave turned around and walked over to the hospital bed. He added, "I agree. Do you have a name picked out?"_

 _Shauntelle began, "Well I know how much the late Sections Chief Erin Strauss meant to you and the team so for her middle name I was thinking of Erin."_

 _She could tell that Dave was beyond moved when she made her choice. Dave leaned in and gave his beautiful wife a quick kiss on the lips. When they parted lips Dave said, "Thank you I know Erin would have been honored."_

 _Shauntelle smiled and asked, "Okay daddy, what name do you have in mind for the first name?"_

 _With a big smile, he said, "I was thinking of Jennifer in honor of someone we know."_

 _Shauntelle nodded. "So we'll go with JJ and Aaron being our Jennifer godparents?"_

 _Dave nodded in agreement. A few days later Shauntelle and baby Jennifer were discharged from the hospital and the new family headed home. The moment they walked in the house and Dave switched on the lights when the 'Suprise!' came from everywhere!_

 _Shauntelle was surprised for sure! When she came around she saw everyone was there: Alex, James, Kate, Chris, Meg, plus Kate and Chris' daughter, Lila, Tara, Derek, Savannah and their son Hank, JJ, Will, Henry, Michael, Emily, Spencer, and Aaron, Jess and Jack, even Joy, Giovanni and Kai had made it._

 _Soon the celebrations began. Everyone was oohing and aahing. As the newest member of the BAU team was passed around and admired by everyone, even Kai with assistance from Joy, loved holding his aunt. One thing Shuatnelle and Dave knew was that their daughter was lucky to have so many people who love her. As the celebration continued when Penelope asked, "Okay we can't wait any longer what is the name that you Dave gave the new princess?"_

 _Smiling Shauntelle answered, "Everyone Dave and I would like to present to you, Ms. Jennifer Erin Rossi or Jenni for short."_

 _Those who knew Erin gasped; they all knew that their late sections chief was smiling down upon them at this moment. During the celebration the baby was passed around and fussed over; even Jack and Henry got to hold baby Jennifer. Dave looked at Shauntelle and she nodded. He cleared his voice, "Everyone I have an announcement to make."_

 _Everyone turned and looked at the new parents. Dave looked at Aaron and JJ and said,_

 _"Hotch and JJ, both Shauntelle and I agree that we want you to be our daughter's godparents."_

 _The said people were stunned. JJ replied with a big smile, "Dave, Shauntelle, we are honored to be Jenni's godparents Thank you."_

 _Aaron responded with a bright smile. "We are honored that you chose JJ and I. Thank you."_

 _Shauntelle asked, "Aaron, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"_

 _Aaron answered, "Sure."_

 _Shauntelle got up and placed the little pink bundle in her godfather's arms. Feeling completely awe at the baby girl in his arms Aaron whispered, "Jenni, your godmother and I love you so much as much as your aunts, uncles, cousins do."_

 _Right then Jack piped up, "Dad, if Jenni is your goddaughter, in some ways would she be like my little sister?"_

 _Hotch smiled and replied, "Indeed you are Jack! She will be lucky to have not only you but Henry, Michael, Hank, Lila and Meg as cousins too."_

 _Jack smiled broadly he always wanted a sibling and now he had one!_

Dave smiled at that last thought. He didn't notice was that his wife was watching from the door. Shauntelle had woken up to see the other side of the bed to be empty and got up and headed to the baby's room where she sees Dave was in the rocking chair with a burp cloth on his shoulder, holding their daughter and giving her formula. She knows she has made Dave so happy and she is happy to see how he has taken to fatherhood and knows he was never able to be a father from the beginning.

Not to disturbed the peaceful scene she listened in. Still unaware Shauntelle was close by, Dave rocking away began whispering. "Jenni, my little one you and your momma are the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you so much and will do all that I can to protect the two of you. Also when you start dating I will be interrogating all the guys you bring home."

Shauntelle rolled her eyes and said as she walked over, "Yeah, she still a bit young for that."

Dave looked up and smiled, "You never know my love it's never too early to start."

Shauntelle shook her head. When she reached Dave she bent down to give him a quick kiss before hearing their little girl whimper signaling end of the bottle feed. After gently placing her on his shoulder he gently patted the baby's back until she burped. Soon the little one had been placed back in her crib. Dave and Shuantelle looked her in awe.

They knew that their luck in a meeting had led to the best possible outcome in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for the reading the epilogue! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Please leave a review!**


End file.
